


One Day Off

by chemistry35



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don't think anyone else ships these two but i love these boys and want them to be happy, with a bit of a sad note at the end i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemistry35/pseuds/chemistry35
Summary: Cedric is overworking himself trying to deal with all the crises caused by the lack of the sun. Ling needs his hard-working boyfriend to take a day for himself.





	One Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so much, this is my rarepair from hell
> 
>  
> 
> I wanna write more about OneShot to practice my writing and also because its so good, so if you wanna request something and/or talk to me (pls im shy) go to my tumblr http://komakokichi.tumblr.com

Ling’s café wasn’t exactly the most bustling place in the Refuge even during peak hours, but in the evening, it was totally silent. Ling didn’t mind. Ever since the squares started ravaging the world, he’d become used to less and less people showing up to the café. When the hour drew late, he began his nightly ritual – brewing a fresh pot of coffee and listening for the sounds of a flying machine landing on a distant rooftop.

Just a few minutes after landing his flying machine, Cedric walked through the door of the place that had become his nighttime haunt for the last year. Ever since he began examining the destruction of the land in the Glen, he’d returned home late into the night, and Ling’s café was the only place open. After a few days of repeated visits, the two had begun spending late nights talking about the world, literature, and anything else that crossed their minds. Soon after, anyone walking the platforms of the upper refuge after the lights went out in the café would see the two holding hands as they walked back to their respective apartments for the night. This night was not unlike any night since then.

Cedric sat down at a stool and slumped his head onto the counter as Ling put finishing touches on coffee for the two of them, adding generous spoonfuls of sugar to both cups along with a heart hastily drawn out of milk in the one intended for Cedric. The barista slid the cup with the heart over to his exhausted boyfriend while carrying his own around to the stool beside the white-haired explorer.

“So,” Ling struggled to find the right words to breach the subject. “How was the Glen today?”

“The squares keep spreading. Even more of the land started breaking off today. I, uh, hope that…” Cedric trailed off and took a drink of his coffee. Ling put his arms around his boyfriend and gently pulled him into an embrace.

“It’s alright, Cedric. You’re doing your best to chart it, and I’m sure the scientists down at the factory are going to figure out a way to fix it soon.” Cedric was silent as he leaned into Ling’s arms and let himself relax his muscles for a moment. They shared a moment of quiet huddled together before, with an anxious look, Cedric sat bolt upright.

“I should probably head home. I’m sorry to leave so early, sweetheart, but I need to get sleep. I need to get back out there as soon as possible-” Ling cut him off.

“Cedric, I think you need to take a break. Do you think you could get Kip to survey the land tomorrow? Or even just stay home. I know things are progressing fast but I promise you, you can take one day and recover yourself. You’ll work better if you get some rest.” Cedric sighed and turned his eyes downward.

“I would love to, Ling. But I really can’t. Every day is important.”

“Pushing yourself this hard isn’t healthy. Please, I’ll even talk to Kip about it for you, if you’d prefer.”

Cedric stuttered out his acquiescence. “I, uh… yeah. You’re probably right.” 

Ling’s spirits were lifted immediately. “Great! Do you want to come back to my apartment? We can watch a movie or something, and I’ll send an email to Kip.” With that, Ling started closing up the shop, and the two walked out through the Upper Refuge, hand in hand.

Within minutes of arriving in Ling’s apartment, Cedric’s coat, hat, and goggles lay in a pile near the door while the aviator boy himself was wrapped in a blanket on the couch. Ling finished typing a laconic note explaining the situation to Kip. With a few quick taps, Ling sent the message off and went to join his boyfriend on the couch, snuggling up to him as the two had their first moment of relaxation together in a long while. The two enjoyed the silence together, watching a movie on the television. Soon, Ling looked over to see his exhausted boyfriend napping peacefully. He gingerly lifted Cedric and took him to the bed, tucking him in tightly, letting him get the rest he needed so badly before Ling laid himself on the couch for his own sleep.

 

Cedric woke up bleary-eyed to the smell of hot coffee and eggs. He was content to lay quietly for a few minutes, watching his boyfriend cook in the kitchen, before joining his boyfriend at the stove. With his characteristic smile on his face, Ling ruffled through Cedric’s unusually messy hair before planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Remind me to get you back for this soon.” Cedric put his arms around his boyfriend as he plated the eggs with the mastery of a man who’d run his own café.

Ling gave an appreciative response. “Any more time I get to spend with you sounds like the best thing I can imagine, honey.” The two enjoyed breakfast, as Ling discussed what he had recently read while the shop was slow, and Cedric told the more pleasant stories from when he was surveying the Glen. After their meal was complete and the dishes washed, Ling led Cedric out the door (after his initial protests to put own his coat and goggles). The two walked briskly along the pathways of the Upper Refuge, stopping for a brief chat with Lamplighter, who was already beginning his work for the day. Ling leading the charge, the two scurried through the darkness of the mysterious stairwell up to the observation deck.

“I, uh…” Ling’s confidence faded into nervousness as the two reached the precipice that overlooked the city. However, Cedric’s warm smile and hand in his own gave him all the courage he needed to continue speaking. “I really love you, Cedric. I’m glad we get to spend today together.”

“I love you too, Ling.” Cedric wrapped his arms around Ling and pulled him into a tight hug. The sun may be gone, and the squares may be a threat, but they had each other and the rest of their friends. The future (and the present) looked dark, but they could go on together.


End file.
